A Dragon's Voice
by the hunt's guardian
Summary: Hiccup is picked on and bullied by almost everyone at school, he is ignored by his father. But at the cove he is the star and everyone loves him but what happens when the girl of his dreams discovers his secret and starts to love him back? DISCONTINUED.
1. Hi I'm Hiccup

**I do not own HTTYD, sadly but it's true. And to those who notice my user name, ignore it. I do not make specific stories due to my name. If you've read stories under my other name, Trirazor, you would know. Considering I have a story in multiple other categories. However do not expect many Author Notes, I'm not that kind of guy to fill half the page with an author note. but when they do show up they will be either a warning, disclaimer or both. This will be the only long one in this story, so don't fret. And on to the story, Guardian out for now.**

**Hiccup P.O.V**

UGH! I thought as I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at my side. I hit the stop button and got up from my bed. Today was the first day of my Junior year of high school. The worst place in the existence of my life. Every day starts with my dad ignoring me, then I get bullied on the bus, at my locker, and in the hall by none other than Scott "Snotlout my personal bully. Then I get to my first class which is by far one of my favorite classes, math. For one it's easy and it's funny to see Scott struggle with the problems. Then it's off to music which I could excel in if it weren't for me being extremely shy and when put on the spot I tend to stumble. Then it's art which I am always the teachers favorite. Then I go to lunch and have my session of beating behind the dumpsters, then to English, History, and finally Science.

Any way I got up and got dressed and went down stairs and into the kitchen where I would make myself breakfast then go to school. As usual my dad didn't even notice me, so I just ate breakfast, grabbed my bag and started my trek to the bus stop. The bus came after a few minutes and I got on. Not even ten seconds after I start walking down the aisle, I'm tripped by my best friend in the world, _Scott. _I growled but just got up and took an empty seat. There was one last stop after mine, and the person who got on was my childhood crush, Astrid Hofferson. The one thing that keeps me going with her beauty and personality. But she would never notice me, but what makes it worse is that she is dating Scott, he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't treat her with even half the respect she deserves. If I had the courage I would take her from Snot and give her all the respect she deserves. But she doesn't join in with the laughing when he is made fun of.

She sat by Scott, and I growled silently. Any way the rest of the day went by exactly like I thought it woul be like, but in the end I get to do the thing I love to do most. You see I go down to Gobber's Cove, which is just a hangout spot for after school. There is a bar but that's only for the adults for 21 and over. Anyway, I'm the main attraction, I'm called the Nightfury and I perform my guitar and dance. However my dad, the mayor of our small town of Berk, does not of this and just thinks I work as a bus boy or something. But I do perform under secrecy, even to the public as I would gain to much attention from the media.

Anyway I rode my bike to the cove and went to the back door and knocked. Gobber opened and said, "Good you're here. That crowd is getting restless. Better get ready." I nodded and walked in. I sighed and went to the dressing room, I put on a black hoody with ear like flaps on the hood and a small pair of wings on the back. I put on black skinny jeans that were fitting but not enough to restrict my movements. I came out of the room and told Gobber I was ready and then I climbed to the catwalk where I would enter the stage being lowered inside an egg like pod that bursts open and scatter the pieces over the stage that was shaped to look like a giant dragon's mouth about to bite. The cool part is that the jaw could open and close. So I got in the pod and told Gobber I was ready. I was then lowered onto the stage.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

When Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston said that she got us tickets to see Night fury with our friends Frank "Fishlegs" Ingerman, Ted "Tuffnut" Thorston, Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson. Anyway I'm Scott's girlfriend, it's not like I love him, he just kept asking and asking till it got to the point of not even being able to stand it. So I reluctantly said yes, I haven't broken up with him yet because if I did he would start asking me again so I'm dating him until I find my true boyfriend, who would treat me with respect and not date me just for my looks. But sadly i haven't found him yet, but i have a feeling i will soon. Anyway we were heading towards the cove as we speak. When we got there we showed the guard the tickets and he let us in. If we hadn't bought them a week in advance we would be waiting in the line for a while.

So we got inside, found a table, ordered food and sat in our chairs that are designed to look like slabs of had just started eating when the lights dimmed and red and orange lights appeared through fog giving the stage a volcanic look to it, a man walked onto the stage and spoke, "ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE MIGHTY ROAR OF THE NIGHTFURY!? THE MIGHTY MYTH THAT NEVER MISSES A BEAT AND IS SO DEADLY LOUD YOU MIGHT PEE YOUR PANTS!" Out of nowhere the dim lights above us blacked out like something was passing above us and a loud screeching roar was heard. While the man was talking an egg shaped rock appeared behind him when he stepped off the stage. And shouts like "The NIGHTFURY!" and "GET DOWN!" (Like in the movie) where heard and with a blast of blue light the stone prop exploded and out stepped a guy in a black hoody with dragon like earflaps on the hood and a black mask covered his face only allowing his piercing green eyes to be seen. _"Where have I seen those eyes before?" _I thought. He also wore BLack skinny jeans and black converse shoes. Then he started singing, he sounded like an angel mixed with Bruno Mars.

_Hunter Hayes: Wanted-_

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

At the end of the song he jumped back and disappeared and the same screeching roar was heard like it was going off into the distance. Thent the lights blacked out and when they came back on ehe stage looked like it was burning town. Then the stage shut off and normal lights came up. "So how was that!?" the same man came said while coming on stage, Gobber I think his name was. Atter he said that the crowd screamed in response. "Well I have talked to the Nightfury and he's agreed to do a question and answer session with the crowd. So here we go. Mister Fury please come up here." We all waited to see the Nigehtfury again, but after a few minutes he never showed. Gobber sighed and said, "Well it looks like he only shows himself once a night. But I promise I will try to get him to do the session. But he was only the main atraction, the night's still young and we have a compitition every other week here to see who the best singer besides the Nightfury is. So who is going first?" Alot of hands rose, of course I didn't raise mine but Gobber pointed to me and said, "You young lady, please come up here." of course under all the stares i had to go up there being the most popular girl in school i had to keep my reputation. So I went up there and thought of a song and grabbed the guitar he offerd me and began singing.

**Hiccup P.O.V**

When I saw who was singing I had to go on stage so i decided to sing the chorus lines.

HOT N' COLD: Katy Perry-

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah, you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak

Critically

I should know

That you're no good for me

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

[Chorus]

**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

**Stuck on a roller coaster**

**Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down, down...

_"Well that was fun." _I thought and walked off stage to get undressed and into normal clothes then back home. When I walked off the crowed was still silent then it burst into cheers. I laughed when i got off stage and went to the dressing room. I got undressed and into my normal clothes and i went out the back door and started my way home.

I was walking home when all of a sudden a large black wolf walked out of the forest I was walking next to. I stopped immediately and just looked at it in fear, it looked at me in the eyes and I could've sworn it was pleading with me to help. I looked at it's leg and saw it was bent in way i was sure wasn't natural. So I walked over to it slowly showing it I wasn't a threat and took a look at the leg. it was it's rear left leg. It looked completely damaged. So i called the vet and told them where I was. Twenty minutes later a van came down the street with the vet logo on the side. When the men stepped out I told them to walk slowly, the nodded and they helpped the wolf into the van. The men asked me what happened, so I told them and they wrote it down and told me to get into the van. "Why?" I asked and they said because if they have to amputate they need someone to look after the wolf. And because there was no zoo in the nearby cities I was the only option considering that people wouldn't want to adopt a wolf. So I went with them and at the vets I adopted the wild wolf. The vet told me to come back tomorrow and they would have the wolf ready.

After that I just went home and used the key i had to unlock the door and saw that dad was unconscious on the couch, I sighed in relief and went upstairs and to bed. the next day to be another terrible day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... so I'm putting this A/N in because I just checked my email and I was surprised to see how many people are following and stuff so I'm going to continue further than I was planning to. So here we go! I DO NOT own HTTYD.**

HICCUP'S P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm clock. I inwardly sighed, stopped my alarm and got up to get dressed. I went down to make breakfast and saw that my dad wasn't up or he wasn't home and on a business trip. I went to the fridge and saw a note on it from dad saying he was going to be gone a week for business. I sighed, I now had time to get the wolf and train him before dad got home. I finished breakfast and went to the bus stop.

**(I AM JUST A LINE THAT NOBODY SEES OR KNOWS ABOUT ... (^-^) KIRBY!)**

On the bus I just sat there with my headphones in not caring what was going on, until we got to school. I got off the bus and tried to make it to class, but KEY word there TRIED. I was stopped in the hallway by Scott and his misfit group of friends from the football team. He stood in front of me with his friends making a wall keeping me from escaping. He grabbed me and pulled me out by the dumpster and started pummeling me. If it weren't for Astrid showing up looking for Scott I would have missed first hour and would be in the nurses office for a while. She gasped when she saw what he was doing to me. _"I guess she never knew his friends and him always did this at the exact same time EVERY DAY, and NOW she wonders where he goes before school starts." _I thought this with disgust. Not for Astrid, no, but for Scott keeping secrets from her.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Scott why would you do this to him? He didn't do anything to you! Just leave him alone!" She yelled at Scott. "Just stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you. So just stand there and be pretty while I beat my worthless piece of a cousin!" Astrid gasped at the revelation. "Why would you do this to your family?" She said shocked. "I. Said. Stay. Out. Of. This!" He said raising his hand to hit her. Then everything slowed to slow motion movie style (like when you have a bunch of adrenaline and everything seems to slow down). Before Scott could hit Astrid He was surprised when he got tackled by his younger cousin. When they landed Hiccup got on Scott's stomach and started wailing on Scott's face. "YOU,*PUNCH* DON'T, *PUNCH*DESERVE, *PUNCH* HER!*PUNCH*" And before Hiccup could knock Scott out his lackeys pulled him off. Scott got up and tried to land a punch to Hiccup's stomach, but was stopped by a larger hand. Scott followed the arm to the face of a FURIOUS principal. Gobber. You see running the club is just a side job for Gobber and being the principal of Berk High was his main job.

"Scott come with me! And bring your friends too! Hiccup I'm sorry I didn't know about this, to make it up to you I'll give you a raise at the Cove. Deal?" Hiccup just nodded still being sore from the beating. Gobber turned to leave but not before saying thank you to Astrid for getting him. Astrid nodded. Gobber left with Scott and friends in tow.

"Thanks for getting Gobber when I needed it." Hiccup said limping to the door. But he was stopped by Astrid saying, "You're welcome, now come on. I'll walk you to the nurse." She said grabbing his bag for him and was about to walk in when she looked at him. "Well, you coming?" And with that they walked/limped to the nurse's office.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**

When Hiccup jumped on Scott and started punching him I couldn't help but feel warmed at what Hiccup had said, _"You don't deserve her!" _Ran through my head again for the tenth time today. I don't know why, but I feel like he knew that I didn't love Scott and he knew that Scott was beating me when he didn't get his way with me. And no we haven't done that for your information you sick perverts. Anyway I was here in the nurse's office with Hiccup getting ice for his bruises and getting pain meds.

"Hey what class do you have now?" I asked Hiccup.

"Well I have ... " He looks at the clock, "Art right now. Why?" I shrug.

"Just wondering, because I have art right now as well. I have Mr. Ghere." (Gear is how you say it.) Hiccup just nodded. "I know you do because we're in the same class. You just didn't notice me."

I looked down, ashamed that I hadn't noticed him till now. I decided that i was going to hang with him from now on, no matter what Scott says. Hiccup needs a friend and i'm going to be there for him and be his friend. I looked up and saw that he looked ashamed of something. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm just mad at myself for making you sad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make the person I love be sad like that." He said quietly, but I picked it up and to say I was shocked to hear he loved me was the understatement of my life. Not once in my life has anyone outside of my family said that they love me. Not even Scott said that he loved me. I felt something inside of me click, _"Not even Scott said he loved me..." _I thought. Hiccup got up to leave the nurse's office and I followed but before he could leave me in the hall way I grabbed his hand. He stopped immediately.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I stopped immediately when Astrid grabbed my hand. I looked at her and finally saw how beautiful she was with her silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she had a small smile on her face that just made her flawless face even more beautiful. "Hiccup wait." I looked at her questioningly. She sighed and said, "Did what you say about you being in love with me true?" I looked at her surprised she caught what I said earlier. "Yes Astrid, I've loved you since kindergarten. It just pains me to see that you are dating a guy who doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve." I was surprised in myself at what i said, but it was the truth. She looked at me gratefully and suddenly leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It left me love struck and standing there smiling like a goof-ball.

**(-^) (^-^) (^-) KIRBY DANCE LINE!**

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

After school I had no more problems with Scott, so I went down to the 'Cove' and got prepared to perform. I decided that I would get the wolf I left at the vet later after my performance. So I put on my hoody and stuff and got ready for the performance. the first thing I saw when I got to the catwalk was a head of familiar blonde hair and the rest of her group of friends. so i decided to put on a little extra show for them. So I was lowered down and began.

HERO-Skillet

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

After the song I told Gobber i was going to do another song and he agreed completely so he went onstage and told the crowd and in response he got screams of joy so I came back onstage and started up again.

Story of my life-ONE direction

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones

Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I been holding on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Before I continued I turned around like I was leaving only to do a back handspring to where astrid was sitting and pulled out a rose and gave it to her, the girls around her were screaming so loud I almost lost my hearing. I had to pull away before I was pulled off stage by crazy fan girls. and i got back center stage and began again.

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I been holding on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

To keep her warm

And time is frozen

The story of my life

I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love

Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The crowd was screaming loud until someone chanted. 'Take off the hood! Take off the hood!' I sighed and nodded and reached up to pull my hood down, the room was so quiet you could hear a feather drop, I pulled my hood down only for there to be a second hood. I looked at my hood confused, but then I shrugged and and tried to take off my mask for the to be a second mask as well. The crowd groaned and I chuckled silently and walked off stage. _"I love messing with them." _I thought and got undressed an went out the back door and to the vet to pick up the wolf.

When I got there I went to the counter and told the clerk why I was here. She nodded and went to go get the oversized dog. When he got out into the lobby I squatted down and let him sniff me, then I noticed the missing leg and when I put two and two together I figured out the leg couldn't be saved so I sent a pitiful look to the wolf. He seemed to understand and liked my hand that's when I saw it was missing some teeth so I decided to call him Toothless. He seemed to like the name because he barked when I told him that.

So I walked him home slowly because he only had three legs. I got him inside gave him a bath and put him outside with some food I bought yesterday before going home. I then got a shower, put on some p.j.'s and got in bed waiting for the next possible bad day at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extremely sorry, I've had school work and state tests and things of that nature. I've been busy and stressed out. I've had very little time to work on this story, but I've typed at every given moment. If I do this again I would like you as my followers to keep bugging me until I update again. Trust that I get the reviews and such because my phone is set up to get the messages, so if you keep doing it I will get annoyed and try to update as fast as possible until you guys stop. And I know I said that I was not an A/N guy, and I'm not but this was important as an author to let his readers know that they have not given up on the story. Also this is an apology as well so… Yeah that's it, on with the story!**

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring and screaming at me to wake up. I groaned and hit the pause button on the clock. I sighed and got up to get some fresh clothes and brush my teeth and things of that nature. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and got some cereal and was about to pour the milk when I heard scratching at the back door. I mentally smacked myself about almost forgetting Toothless. I grabbed a cup of dog food and went outside and poured it in his food bowl. He licked my hand in thanks and I patted his head in response. I went back inside and checked the clock on the wall, it was time for me to leave for the bus stop. I grabbed my backpack and my wallet and left.

* * *

I made it to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus. I found an empty seat and almost made it down the aisle without tripping, _**almost. **_Out of nowhere a foot shot out and tripped me. The bus filled with laughter. I silently growled and turned to look who it was. I saw that it was Scott's bestest friend Ted "Tuffnut" Thorston looking at his phone innocently. I got up and sat in the seat. I pulled out my headphones and Ipod and started my music. Literally, my music, it may be songs by other people but I've recorded my own versions to an album company and now I get most of my money from the millions of albums being sold. My album has been number one for three years now.

At Astrid's stop I didn't really pay attention to who was getting on, but when I felt someone sit down next to me I instantly turned to see something I never expected to see in my entire life. Sitting next to me, the social outcast and local screwup, was none other than Astrid Hofferson.

I kid you not, I nearly passed out right there. She looked uncomfortable however, like she was dared to sit next to me and was just doing it for a bet. She was all straight and rigid, she was looking at everything but me and had a slight blush on her face.

I sighed and realized that she wasn't going to talk to me with everyone staring at her like she had just crossed a quarantine zone and was now a radioactive, walking timebomb. And I could've swore that Scott was trying to make my head explode with the glare he was giving me. I however, did not care and went back to leaning against the window and tuning out everything with the help of my music.

* * *

We were halfway to school when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I practically I heard the gasp from the bus through my earbuds, which I must say were on full blast. I could also feel the heat around the middle of the back of my head increase. I turned to Astrid with a questioning look on my face.

"What?" I will admit, it did sound a bit harsher than what I was aiming for. She raised an eyebrow at me in response. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it come out like that. What would you like to say?" I asked a bit nicer than before. I also surprised myself with how I wasn't stuttering or anything. She sighed and said, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and my friends to come see the Night Fury tonight for my birthday celebration?" I stared at her and was about to say yes but then I remembered that I _**was**_ the Night Fury and besides even if I wasn't, I highly doubt Scott would've let me come peacefully. So I said, "I wish I could, but I can't. I have to work tonight. I work as the special effects manager for the Cove. So it won't be like I won't see him it's just that I have to be there early to set up stuff and junk. How about I meet with you guys afterwards and we'll go get ice cream or something?" I asked with a little bit of hope.

At first she seemed down when I said I couldn't come to my own show, but she instantly brightened when I mentioned ice cream afterwards. She nodded quickly. "Okay, good. I'll meet you guys outback of the Cove." She nodded and leaned back against the seat, seeming to relax for the first time that morning. I however just plugged my earphones back in and leaned against the window thinking about tonight.

* * *

When we got to school I got off the bus before Scott so I could actually get to class, but again my plans were put to an end by the same pea brained, muscle bound bully that is my cousin. A large meaty hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I came face to face with a face that extremely resembled a gorilla's. "Why hello, Snot. How can I be of assistance today?" I said with so much sarcasm even he couldn't miss it. But by some stroke of luck he did miss the question basically deep fried in sarcasm. Unfortunately, he did catch the name insult. I was practically thrown into the wall.

"What were you talking to my girl about?" He asked with his monkey face up close and penetrating my personal space. "Me? I wasn't talking to her about anything, she was the one who asked me." He growled and spat in my face. "What did she ask you, damn it?" I mentally face palmed, I mean seriously he was sitting two seats behind us. How could he have missed it if he was staring so intently at the back of my head? So I said possibly the most stupidest thing in my life, "Maybe if you weren't so busy on trying to find out why you and Astrid weren't doing it at the moment then you would've heard what we were saying. You were two seats behind us and you were trying to burn a hole through my skull with a glare. So unless you're so stupid that you can only hear people when they're talking directly to you or you only hear what you want to hear. You stupid, ugly son of a bitch." I swear to you now, I will regret that choice of words for the rest of my life, and if I ever have kids I'm pretty sure that the memory of the moment will be passed onto them.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the nurse's office on one of the beds in the back. I had an ice pack on my eye and a broken nose. The nurse walked in and sighed in relief, "Good you're awake. You've been asleep for about two class periods. Right now it's five minutes till lunch. I gapped at her. '_**I've been asleep for half of the day?' **_I nodded and got up. I grabbed my backpack and left the nurse's office but not before thanking her. I made my way to the lunch room just as the bell rang. I was first in line to grab my lunch tray and food. I payed for my food and found an empty table.

I was about to start eating when out of nowhere three new people joined me at my table, _**me! **_So of course me being the loner I am, look up. And what I see shocks me to no end. There sitting in front of me were Astrid, Rachel "Ruffnut," and Frank "Fishlegs." I guess I knew why Astrid would sit with me, but Ruffnut and Fishlegs? "Okay, I get why Astrid is here, well sort of. But why are you two here?" I asked pointing to the two other teens that are apart of one the most popular groups of people in the whole school.

"It's not like we wanted to come willingly. Mrs. Princess over here forced us to come sit with you." I immediately frowned, they didn't want to sit with me. Well who would, Astrid is the only person I know who would willingly sit by me and not worry about her reputation. "Gee, _**thanks**_ for the vote in confidence. Because we all know I have all the confidence in the world." I said with heavy sarcasm. I gave Ruffnut a glare and got up to leave, I dumped my untouched food in the trash. I wasn't hungry any ways. After I left the cafeteria I just went to my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful, just a bunch of boring classes with boring teachers yapping on about stuff we didn't really need for life. Any way, after school I went straight home to feed Toothless and play with him a bit. We really are getting along well I'm even trying to make a prosthetic for him. I know what you're thinking, "How can you do that without knowing how to?" Well you see I take this mechanics class that's after school, It's like a seventh period, but it's only on thursdays but it's a really long class and we go over a lot of stuff. So any way I went home and fed Toothless and played with him as best I could, for a three legged dog, he sure can run fast. Either that or I'm just slow. After that I grabbed a sandwich and left for the Cove.

* * *

I got to the Cove and snuck behind back, I gave the 'knock' on the back door so Gobber knows it's me. The door opened after a few seconds showing a smiling Gobber. I smiled back and asked him as I was walking in, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

He replied by pointing to the curtain that led to the stage, I raised my eyebrow but went to check it out any way. The place was packed, like people having to stand up packed. But then I remembered that today was the fifth anniversary of the Night Fury. I smacked myself at the stupidity of forgetting the day I started out as the Night Fury. "You forgot didn't you?" Gobber stated more than asked with some amusement hidden in his tone. I just nodded.

The tradition of the Night Fury was to have a sing off. But there were no professionals allowed to compete, but if someone won then I would have to take off the mask and disguise, but so far no one has even come close to winning. We have a grading system, you know those games like rockband and you sing the words and it tells you how many you got right? Well ours is like that, but a bit more complex because ours can tell if you hit the note right as well as the words. So that's why it's so hard, because I hit almost all of the notes. I only miss one or two but everyone else misses more. The only person I know who would give me a run for my money is Astrid. We share the same vocal class so I know how good she is, but she doesn't know how good I am.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Good evening folks, first off I would like to apologise to those having to stand we are currently trying to get seats for all of you. But now on with the real stuff, as most of you know tonight is the fifth anniversary of the legendary Night Fury! And as tradition we will hold a sing off contest with the Night Fury after the show. The contestant will be draw at random from everyone who had entered for the sing off. And if you win against the elusive beast, it is in the rules that he has to take off the mask and hood and reveal himself to the crowd. But now, are you ready to hear the roar of the most mysterious creature known to man? A beast that is said to never show itself, never takes photos and never miss a beat!" A high pitched whistle was heard that grew louder and louder as if it were getting closer. The lights above the audience that were supposed to represent stars blinked out momentarily as if something was passing in front of it. Shouts of 'Night Fury!' and 'Get Down!' were heard in the distance. And if you were paying attention to the stage you would've noticed the giant egg shaped rock being lowered down and finally the whistle ended with a bang as a blue light hit the rock and made it 'explode' Hiccup had decided to put a little more into the show for the audience and jumped out of the fog and landing in a crouching position. He was growling and snarling as he stood up almost painfully slow. But the beat came in and he started.

**(Who I'd Be from Shrek the Musical. Sort of, the word coward is not in the actual lyrics, I am replacing ogre with coward to make the song fit)**

**I guess I'd be a hero**

**with sword and armor clashing.**

**Looking semi dashing**

**A shield within my grip**

**Or else I'd be a Viking**

**And live a life of daring**

**While smelling like a herring**

**Upon a Viking ship**

**I'd sail away, I'd see the world**

**I'd reach the farthest reaches**

**I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea**

**And maybe storm, some beaches**

**That's who I'd be, that's who I'd be**

**I guess I'd be a hero**

**With sword and armor clashing**

**Or I could be a poet**

**And write a different story**

**One that tells of glory**

**And wipes away the lies**

**And to the skies I'd throw it**

**The stars would do the telling**

**The moon would help with spelling**

**And night would dot the 'I's**

**I'd write my verse, recite a joke**

**It'd fit in perfect timing**

**I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn**

**And do it all while rhyming**

**But we all learn, but we all learn**

**A coward always hides**

**A coward's fate is known**

**A coward always stays**

**In the dark and all alone **

**So yes, I'd be a hero**

**And if my wish were granted**

**Life would be enchanted**

**Or so the stories say**

**Of course I'd be a hero**

**And I would scale a tower**

**And save a hung-house flower**

**And carry her away**

**But standing guard there'd be a beast**

**I'd somehow overwhelm it**

**I'd get the girl, I'd take my breath**

**And I'd remove my helmet**

**We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love**

**We'd feel the stars ascending**

**We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny**

**I'd have a hero's ending**

**A perfect happy ending**

**That's how it would be**

**A big bright beautiful world**

**But not for me**

**A coward always hides**

**A coward's fate is known**

**A coward always stays**

**In the dark, you're all alone, all alone**

**So yes, I'd be a hero and if my wish were granted**

**(And I know he'll appear)**

**Life would be enchanted or so the stories say**

**('Cause there are rules and there are strictures)**

**Of course I'd be a hero and I would scale a tower**

**(I believe storybooks I read)**

**And save a hothouse flower and carry her away**

**(By candlelight)**

**A perfect happy ending**

**That's how it should be**

**Still Normal P.O.V**

'_**Man, being the Night Fury is really fun,' **_Hiccup thought to himself. He only had a few more songs to go until he got to meet Astrid out back. Hiccup stayed standing on stage as Gobber walked up to him. "Now, for the competition drawing." Gobber said as the crowd roared in approval. Gobber pulled out a wood bucket and dug his hand into it to draw a name.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

To say I was surprised on the name Gobber pulled out of the bucket would be an understatement. I was so shocked that I took a spit take with the water bottle I had. Lets just say that I would have to clean that up later. But yes, Astrid Hofferson was the one chosen to compete against me. And like I said, she is the only one that can give me a run for my money. So I was a bit nervous about this. You know, not wanting to be revealed and stuff.

Wait, I never told you the reason behind me not wanting to be known did I? Well it's because I don't think I could ever handle that much publicity. You know, with me being a reject most of my life. I don't think I could ever handle that kind of pressure. And besides, Scott would just beat me up more knowing that I was better at something than him. But yeah that's the reason I stay incognito.

Knowing that Astrid would give me a challenge, I steeled my nerves and prepared myself to do the best I can. I waited for her to come on stage. I growled at her as she got close, to you know act like she was in my territory and that she didn't belong here. To be honest, she looked a bit nervous as well but who wouldn't be. If I was standing next to someone as myself, I would nervous too. Gobber explained the rules and handed us the mics. With a countdown from the crowd, the music started.

**"Give In" Lecrae (feat. Crystal Nicole)**

_**Astrid**_

**I'm giving it all away**

**No more hiding**

**No more stallin'**

**I hear you calling' me**

**And I'm coming**

**See me running**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

_**Hiccup**_

**I try but I just can't keep this thing to myself**

**Look tire low, and I know ain't nobody else**

**But I'm focused now and I know it's all about you**

**You always see me through that what you do**

**Tell me**

**Tell me where would I go, where would I be?**

**Love is hard to find but you blind and loosing your way**

**And now ain't nobody else for me, it's just you**

**You got my time, all the time, anytime, my mind's on you**

_**Astrid**_

**I'm giving it all away**

**No more hiding**

**No more stallin'**

**I hear you calling' me**

**And I'm coming**

**See me running**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

_**Hiccup**_

**They laugh at me and say I'm going too far**

**But it's satisfying my soul to give you my all**

**They don't understand what I got it's so real**

**They can talk about me, they can kick me out, but can't take away what you give**

**People telling me that I'm probably too far gone**

**But they don't understand where I been and they walk the roads that I've walked on**

**Tell me who I'm gon call on**

**Whose solid ground can I fall on**

**You everything that I never dreamed you'd give to me and its all on you**

**You know you got me deep off in this thing I'm all in**

**I swear ain't no love like this love that I've been given**

**I can't resist it's just too much your love is endless**

**And I don't care what they say no more no way I give in you**

_**Atrid**_

**It's time to cut the cord**

**Sever the ties from the life before**

**From here on out I'm yours**

**I can't run no more**

**Cause you're pulling me in**

**Like a tornado wind**

**And I can't pretend**

**I try leaving**

**But your love so strong**

**And it won't let go**

**You're holding on to me**

_**Astrid**_

**I'm giving it all away**

**No more hiding**

**No more stallin'**

**I hear you calling' me**

**And I'm coming**

**See me running**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**I give in (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**You win (uh oh oh, uh oh oh)**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

As the score on the board came up. I nearly fainted with relief. I got a 100, but Astrid got a 99.9. Like I said, she can make me go all out. But as I sighed, I looked to Astrid and saw the disappointment etched on her face. It almost made me want to tell her any way, _**almost**_. But alas I didn't so that meant that tonight was over for the Night Fury. So that meant ice cream time with Astrid and co. I stopped Astrid before she got off the stage and reached my hand out to shake hers. She smiled and shook my hand. I nodded and went back behind stage. I'll be honest, I was smiling the whole time behind my mask. It felt good to have a challenge for once in a long time.

I got undressed and put it in the bag that I brought it in so that it appears that I did do special effects and such for the Night Fury, that way no one gets suspicious. When I finished I went to the back door and opened it to see Astrid about to knock. She stepped back in surprise a bit, but still smiled when she saw it was me. I looked behind her and noticed that no one else was with her. I was about to question why when she answered my unasked question, "Everyone had to leave for some last minute thing. But I think they just don't want to hang with you." I looked down at this. Astrid saw and instantly tried to cover for it, "No wait that's not what I meant, what I meant was... uh… um. *sigh* Sorry, didn't mean it like that." I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She questioned getting angry. "Nothing. Just you, you're stuttering just like how I do when I slip up like that. I guess I'm just glad that I get to see the real Astrid and not the mask like when we're at school. But honestly I'm glad it's just you." She blushed at the last part. And out of nowhere, she punches me hard. "That's for making me blush," Then she surprised me again by kissing my cheek like when we were outside the nurse's office. I gave her a questioning look. She turned away and said, "That's for everything else." She started walking right after she said that, I just chuckled silently and shook my head.

"So. Where do you want to go get ice cream?" I asked once I caught up to her. "I don't know about you, but I know this place that's sort of secret but it's got the best ice cream for miles. Trust me I know, I compared them to all the other shops in town but this one's the best." I said, she smiled and nodded, "Sure let's go there." I did a fist pump, '_**Yes!' **_I thought and grabbed her hand and started running towards the ice cream parlor.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I was surprised when Hiccup grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the ice cream shop. But I didn't think it would be open, I mean what kind of ice cream parlor would be open at nine o'clock at night? But my thoughts were silenced when I saw that the shops lights were still opened. The shop's name was the Slab. (This is a real ice cream shop, it's in Arkansas and it's a frozen yogurt shop. It is fantastic! The best ice cream I've ever had in my life!) Once we got inside, I saw that they mixed all these toppings and flavors together on a slab of rock. They put it together like how one would do stirfry. I was intrigued. I was even better hooked when I tasted it. It was extremely well balanced in texture and flavor. Hiccup was right when this outpassed every other shop in town. You know how you can ask for two scoops of different flavors? Well instead of making it two individual scoops they mixed the flavors into one scoop. You may think that it was disgusting but it wasn't they added toppings like m&amp;m's and reese's peanut butter cups. It was fantastic!

After we finished our ice cream I had to head home. So Hiccup, being the gentleman he is walked me home. When we got to the front door step I turned around and again kissed him on the cheek. '_**What is going on? Why do I feel this way when I'm around him?' **_I thanked him for the ice cream and a wonderful night. He smiled and nodded, "See you at school." He said and turned around and left for his home, which I will say is on the complete opposite end of town. I went inside and closed the door. I went up stairs to my room and got ready for bed, all the while smiling.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I got home and fed Toothless. He practically jumped on me, either because he was happy to see me or that he was angry that he wasn't fed on time, or it could've been both. But I fed him and got ready for bed and ready for another day of school tomorrow. Before I turned out the lights, I felt Toothless crawl up next to me in bed. I smiled and patted his head and turned out the lamp next to my bed. All the while smiling.

* * *

**Yes I know that this one was longer, but that's because there were way more songs in this chapter. Also school is over for me now. So now I have time for faster updates. So expect another soon.**


	4. Hiatus

**Hiatus! I am saddened to announce that this story is on hiatus until further notice. I have no idea what to do to continue, so until then this story will be put on a pause. **

**Again I am terribly sorry but I'm all out of ideas at the moment.**


	5. Story News Update

This is not a new chapter but simply a news update. I have officially decided to end this story and rewrite everything that has already gone down. I will be taking into account what some of you have said about character development and song choices and rewrite the entire thing. The plot will not change but it will be longer between some certain things and it will hopefully be a smoother read. I admit that it was sort of all over the place so I am hoping to fix that, other than that, this story will now go under the complete status and the discontinued tab. Sorry for all of this ya'll, and thank you to those who actually ignored my wanting of no flames and actually gave me helpful criticism.


End file.
